


Trained for Sin

by x_Pyro_x



Category: These Violent Delights Series - Chloe Gong
Genre: Angst, Benedikt and Marshall reunion, Feelings, M/M, i am honestly so sorry, i don't know what's happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: Marshall is finally allowed out and goes to see Benedikt.
Relationships: Benedikt Montagov/Marshall Seo
Kudos: 3





	Trained for Sin

Two months, seven days, fifteen hours, and twenty-four minutes. That's how long Marshall has been staring at this ceiling in the house that Juliette brought him to. The irony that the best friend of the heir to the White Flowers hiding in one of the Scarlet Gang’s safe houses is not lost on him. 

Marshall’s soul feeds from the energy of those around him. He feels like a drug addict being forced through withdrawal with no warning. There are times where his body has become a sack of bricks forcing him pressed into bed for days on end. The sheets are becoming a new kind of prison. 

He could tell you that there is a crack running down the kitchen wall, where if your head is turned just right looks like a wave crashing on a shore of a forgotten island. He has crowned himself the king of the island. 

Most would imagine the first thing they would do the moment they get out. What they would eat where they would go, but for Marshall, all he wants is to tell Benedikt that he loves him. 

He remembers the day he met the boy. Marshall was fresh meat in Shanghai, anger barely concealed beneath his surface. Without his parents, he was left to rely on himself.   
He will never know why the White Flowers decided to take him in, but he will forever owe them his life. 

He was brought in to meet the heir himself, Roma. 

They took him through a building that was clearly trying its best to be normal, but if you peeled back the wrapping you would be left with enough secrets to leave anyone with extreme trauma. The door to the office always felt out of place to him. It’s hand-carved with the images of a flower with steam merging into a dagger. 

Behind the door stood two boys. Marshall knows he should have been looking at Roma, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Benedikt. He was a boy who had clearly seen too much but hadn’t let it change him. His eyes were the ones of a dreamer. From that moment Marshall was hooked. Then because he was a depressed gay teen he decided to spend every moment he could, with the person who could break his heart. 

Guess what, he was right. 

When Marshall got found with the boy in the closet, Benedikt didn’t even blink and Marshall loved him. When Benedikt spends hours trying to draw Marshall perfectly, he loves him so much it feels like his heart is about to be clawed out of his chest. 

Marshall snapped out of his spirling thoughts by hearing Juliette come into the room. No matter how much time they have spent together it’s still weird to see the heir to the Scarlet Gang and not feel like he shouldn’t be on guard.

When he looks up at her for the first time in a while she has no food, but instead, her face is adorned with a smile.

“What?” he can hear the unease in his voice.

“You're free,” she says like this is the most normal thing in the world and not the words that Marshall has wanted to hear for months.

“What?” he asked again, having to be sure.

“You’re free,” she repeats. “Come on let’s go there are some people who want to see you.” 

Marshall grabs his coat and hurries outside, spinning around and smiling. He never knew that fresh air could feel so good.

“Follow me,” Juliette says leading them on a back rote behind the buildings.

When they get to the White Flowers house Marshall feels a kind of anxiety that hasn’t been around since he was a kid.

He feels Juliet's hand on his shoulder and she leans over and whispers in his ear, “It will be okay. Your meeting Roma first and then I will leave you to go over to you and Benedikt's place. Don’t worry. They missed you and will be happy to see you.”

He takes a deep breath and steps inside. The place is exactly the same with enough people moving around inside that no one notices him. He makes his way to Roma’s room and stops one side the door. With a moment of thinking he pushes the door open to see Roma sitting at his desk.

Roma’s head snaps up and his eyes go wide.

“Marshall?” he asks in a voice laced with hope.

A grin splits on Marshall's face and he says, “Yah it’s me.”

Roma runs over to him pushing them both to the ground in a bear hug.

“You asshole,” Roma says, punching him in the arm. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Ask your girlfriend,” he responds with a cheeky smile.

A look of confusion passes over Roma’s face, but he seems to decide that is a question for later.

“Have you seen Benedikt yet?” 

The look on Marshall’s face tells Roma everything he needs to know. He grabs Marshall’s hand and pulls him to his feet.

“Come one he’s going to be super happy to see you.”

“Pretty sure he is going to kill me,” Marshall mumbles under his breath, but apparently not quite enough because Roma gives him a look. 

Roma leads Marshall back to his house and he feels his anxiety turn to fear.

He turns to look at Roma, but he’s disappeared. Before he can overthink anything, he pulls out his key and makes his way inside.

He is met with Benedikt's face of pure shock. There are many things that Marshall expected, but Benedikt laughing is not one of them.

“I really have lost it,” he hears Benedikt say and his voice is music to Marshall’s ears.

“No you haven’t Ben, it’s really me,” Marshall begs for him to understand. “Juliette used the serum on me, I have been living in a Scarlet Gang safe house.”

For a moment Marshall thinks that he doesn’t believe him, but when Benedikt’s face turns to pure raw anger he knows he does.

“WHAT THE HELL MARSHALL!” Benedikt yells. “I HAVE BEEN BROKEN AND FUCKED UP BY YOUR DEATH EVERY DAY FOR THE LAST TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AND YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE?!?!?!”

Those words are needles to Marshall's heart. He comes forward to find Benedikt crying and shaking. He wraps him in his arms and pulls him close.

Whispering in his ear he says, “I promise you, Ben, I never wanted to hurt you. There is nothing in this world that could make me do that. I need you to know that.”

“I do,” Benedikt mumbles, buried in Marshall's chest, and that gives him the confidence he needs.

Marshall pulls back and holds Benedikt's face in his hands like it is a priceless artifact.

“I love Ben,” Marshall says, switching to Koren. “You are the most important thing in my entire life. I want to spend every second possible with you if you will let me.”

Benedikt searches Marshall’s face looking for something. He seems to decide that he likes what he found because he pushes forward placing his lips upon Marshall’s. Marshall grasps and pushes Benedikt against the wall, deepening the kiss. He hears Benedikt groan and smiles to himself.

When they break apart for air, Marshall rests his head on Benedikt’s.

In the space between them, Benedikt whispers, “I love you too.”


End file.
